


Dongmul (Animal)

by secret_look



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sick Character, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_look/pseuds/secret_look
Summary: Daehyun está algo enfermo y a Youngjae no se le ocurre nada bueno
Relationships: Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae
Collections: KOREAN POP STARS





	Dongmul (Animal)

Daehyun entró en el dormitorio con los ojos casi cerrados por el cansancio, las ojeras eran tan grandes que casi ocupaban toda su cara, su visión era borrosa, su garganta estaba dolorida y casi no podía evitar que se le cayera la baba, parecía uno de esos perros salchicha con los ojos grandes y rojos.

Youngjae salió del baño y fue hacia la cocina, miró en todas las direcciones pero no vio a Daehyun y eso le pareció muy extraño, así que, cuando Himchan se cruzó en su camino, no dudó en preguntarle.

-Hyung, ¿dónde está Daehyun hyung?

-Creo que acaba de volver de la calle con Zelo-contestó Himchan pensativo

-¿Y cómo es que no está comiendo?

-No tengo ni idea, supongo que se habrá tirado sobre la cama

Entonces Zelo irrumpió en la cocina con su monopatín aun en las manos, sonrío a sus hyungs y abrió el frigorífico tan tranquilo.

-Junhong-llamó Himchan- ¿es sangre lo que veo en tus pantalones?

-¿Sangre? ¡Sangre!-gritó Yongguk entrando en la cocina de un portazo- Junhong, bebé, ¿dónde te hiciste sangre?

-Woh woh, creo que el papel de madre aun es mío Bang Yong Guk

Mientras "padre" y "madre" discutían, Zelo continuaba husmeando tranquilo en el frigorífico ajeno a que la conversación era sobre él y Youngjae miraba desconcertado a sus hyungs, desde luego las hormonas flotan en el aire, pareciera que tuvieran la regla.

-Zelo, ¿dónde está Daehyun?-preguntó Youngjae ignorando finalmente a los otros dos mastodontes

-Hyung estaba súper cansado, porque esta mañana me ha ayudado con la colada, luego ha ido de compras con Himchan hyung, ha ensayado con Jongup hyung, ha ido a recoger a Yongguk hyung andando porque tenía muchas cosas que traer del estudio y finalmente me ha llevado al parque a jugar con el skate....así que estará en el sobre sobando la mona

-Pobre mío....muchas gracias Zelo

Youngjae cogió su lata de galletas y le ofreció al pequeño como recompensa, abrió el frigorífico y cogió muchísimas cosas mientras susurraba "pobre mi niño", "estará muy cansado" y "seguro que se muere de hambre", después salió corriendo de la cocina con las manos llenas y unos ojos que gritaban "espérame Daehyun, no te mueras, que ya voy con la comida", los demás miembros le siguieron con la mirada olvidando su conversación y solo parpadearon cuando Jongup les despertó.

-¿Ya está corriendo por su Daehyun?-preguntó el bailarín

-Le va a prender fuego al suelo al paso que va-respondió Zelo

-¿Se nota demasiado que está enamorado hasta las trancas de nuestro chico de Busan?-rió Himchan

-Hasta un ciego lo vería-dijo Yongguk-¿Daehyun no está ciego verdad?

Youngjae entró en la habitación.....bueno, no, error.....Youngjae arrasó la puerta para saltar dentro de la habitación, Daehyun estaba tumbado en su cama boca abajo, ahogándose con las sábanas pero sin importarle un carajo, él solo quería dormir y algo muy ruidoso no le dejaba.

-¡¿Queréis estaros quietos de una puta vez coño?!-gritó irritado cuando la puerta golpeó la pared con brusquedad, Daehyun saltó de la cama para liarse a guantazos con el tocacojones que estuviera haciendo tanto ruido, pero frenó y una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando vio a Youngjae- Jae, cosita bonita....¿a qué viene tanto alboroto? ¿Y esa cara de preocupación?

-Es que llevas todo el día de aquí para allá, dale que te dale expresión española y no te he visto en la cocina y claro casi me da un patatús porque tú no puedes vivir sin comer ya que quieres una mujer que te haga nueve platos nada más que para la hora de la comida y....

-SHHH para el carro vaquero, si hablas tan deprisa no me entero de nada-sonrió Daehyun- Dios mío eres la cosa más adorable que han visto mis ojos. Para empezar, sí, estoy muerto de cansancio y es verdad que no puedo vivir sin comer, pero estoy tan cansado que ni lo había notado....y yo no quiero a ninguna mujer que me haga nueve platos para la hora de la comida-rió, Daehyun relamió sus labios y se acercó a Youngjae con lentitud, cuando su nariz rozaba la oreja del menor susurró- Solo te quiero a ti de postre sobre mi cama

Youngjae mordió su labio inferior conteniendo las ganas de gritar porque aquello había sido tan bonito, romántico, seductor y, oh dios mío, muy caliente.

-Pues aún no has comido-susurró muy sonrojado mientras su hyung le miraba a los ojos- Así que no puedes tomar postre

-Si el postre eres tú comería incluso si no tuviera estómago

-Qué bonito-suspiró Youngjae antes de hacer una mueca- Y repulsivo al mismo tiempo

Daehyun sonrió por la dulzura de aquel cachorrillo y cogió la bandeja de sus manos, caminó hasta la pequeña mesa que había en el dormitorio y se sentó allí para comerse todo lo que su dongsaeng le había traído. Youngjae se puso a arreglar la puerta que casi había roto por la preocupación, pero tener a ese dios comiendo ahí a su lado no era un gran favor, mucha gente diría que Daehyun no tiene modales comiendo, que es un marrano y que, aunque esté en su casa, debería comer correctamente, pero al menor le encantaba, su hyung se veía adorable, divertido y sexy, cuantas veces habrá deseado ser los dedos que chupa después de comer pollo......

A pesar de que Youngjae había vaciado media nevera para alimentar a su hyung, este parecía tener un hambre voraz no habitual, y eso que era muy habitual que Daehyun fuera un pozo sin fondo, el menor estaba a punto de salir a buscar más cuando sintió un agarre en su muñeca, giró la cara lentamente temiendo encontrarse con la mirada seductora de Daehyun, pero finalmente lo hizo, solamente para encontrarse a un Daehyun con la mirada más porno de la historia que casi hacía que el menor se arrodillase para suplicarle que lo violara allí mismo.

-Creo que podrías controlar al mundo con la mirada-susurró Youngjae liberando sus pensamientos inconscientemente- Tú eres el arma que le faltaba a los nazis, seguro que podrías haber terminado con la segunda guerra mundial simplemente mirando a los ojos a Hitler y pidiéndole que se estuviera quieto, incluso puede que se hubiera pegado un tiro si lo deseases

-Lo único que deseo es ese postre que me prometiste-sonrió el mayor mientras se acercaba al pequeño, sabiendo que su corazón se aceleraría- Te quiero a ti, desnudo, sobre mi cama, pidiéndome que me apodere de ti, porque si yo controlo a la gente con la mirada, tú, Youngjae, eres la única cosa en el mundo capaz de controlarme a mi

Youngjae gritaba en su interior por la excitación, ¿desde cuándo hacía tanto calor en su cuarto?, poco a poco se alejaba paso a paso de su hyung, quien avanzaba con lentitud hacía él, el pequeño notaba como su cuerpo clamaba por la necesidad de sentir a Daehyun en su piel, pero no podía, el resto del grupo estaba en casa y el mayor debía dormir. Entonces Youngjae paró en seco, su espalda había encontrado la pared, ya no había escapatoria, y no es por estar contra la pared porque aún quedaba espacio para huir, no había escapatoria porque Daehyun le miraba con esos ojos de cachorro y se acercaba a él para susurrarle....

-Por favor Youngjae, te lo pido, déjame tocarte

Y cuando Daehyun pedía como si eso fuera lo único que pudiera mantenerle con vida, Youngjae no podía negarle nada.

Su piel ardía porque el contacto de los labios de Daehyun contra los suyos producía una sensación tan maravillosa que no podía hacer otra cosa más que doler por el temor a perderla después, el mayor besaba los labios de su dongsaeng con dulzura, cariño y lentitud, porque besar a Youngjae era una de las cosas más placenteras del mundo, más que comer, y el pequeño ni siquiera era consciente de la risa irónica que sonaba en su cabeza cuando le notaba temblar de excitación, porque Youngjae solo podía pensar que Daehyun era un dios que encontraba satisfactorio torturarle pero lo que no imaginaba es que el mayor solo podía pensar que Youngjae era un ángel caído del cielo que se divertía encendiéndole con su dulzura e inocencia.

Según pasaban los segundos la habitación se sentía más calurosa y el contacto más insuficiente, Daehyun se separó de Youngjae para dejar pequeños mordiscos en su mandíbula y cuello, sabiendo que eso excitaba al menor, atacó su oreja y sintió las piernas del menor temblar, Dae empleó su lengua para acariciar la piel de Jae, quien inconscientemente separó sus labios para liberar un pequeño gemido, entonces el mayor aprovechó la ocasión para invadir la boca del menor, su lengua exploraba cada recóndito lugar de aquella húmeda cueva, tocando en los lugares ya conocidos para excitar al dongsaeng, quien gemía y gruñía como un animal en celo.

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals

Youngjae empujó al mayor sin apenas fuerzas, pues en realidad no quería que se apartara, respiró alterado cuando consiguió un poco de aire, sus manos firmes en el pecho de Daehyun impedían que este se abalanzara de nuevo sobre él para devorarlo vivo.

-Daehyun, estas muy cansado, debes dormir-suspiró el menor

-Nunca estaré lo suficientemente cansado como para no hacerte el amor

Y en ese momento el mundo de Youngjae se hundió, se fue por la borda, Daehyun acababa de atacar en su punto débil y él ya no podía resistirlo.

Jae rodeó el cuello de su hyung en un movimiento imperceptible y atacó sus labios sin miramientos, esta vez era su lengua la que exploraba y tocaba en los puntos sensibles, esta vez era él quien gobernaba sobre el otro, Youngjae saltó y Daehyun le cogió, el menor rodeó la cintura de su hyung con sus piernas y se entregó al beso sin importarle mucho el lugar que escogiera el mayor para comérselo vivo.

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals  
Baby I'm

Daehyun sujetaba a Youngjae con fuerza, como si temiera que el pequeño fuera a huir en cualquier momento, de una forma torpe y ciega caminó hasta la cama, pero chocó en el camino con el armario, sin embargo Youngjae no se quejó....no parecía importarle mucho, lo que si resultó que le desesperaba era el hecho de que Daehyun aun llevara su camiseta.

Sus manos viajaron con velocidad hasta el borde de esa incordiosa tela y la retiró de un solo tirón, un poco más de fuerza y la hubiera roto, aunque eso no le importaba a nadie. Youngjae atacó el cuello del mayor en cuanto lo vio, mordió y lamió sin censura alguna, incluso hizo chupetones en ciertas zonas, luego fue a por la oreja del chico, su lengua la perfilaba y humedecía tal y como le venía en gana, provocando grandes escalofríos en Daehyun.

-Casi había olvidado lo salvaje que te vuelves cuando te doy rienda suelta-susurró el mayor sujetando al chico por la barbilla para que parara

-Es mi instinto animal-respondió el menor mordiendo y arrastrando el portentoso labio inferior de su hyung

Daehyun notó como todo su cuerpo quemaba y su entrepierna palpitaba, usualmente Youngjae era un cabrón, borde, respondón y chinche, algunas veces asomaba su lado dulce, cuando le decía piropos o se preocupaba, era como un cachito de pan, aunque Daehyun empezaba a sospechar que lo hacía aposta para encenderle, y solo cuando el mayor le permitía, cuando la cosa se calentaba, aparecía un lado de Youngjae que nadie había visto, era un auténtico animal.

So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you

El mayor desabrochó los botones de la camisa de su dongsaeng, lo hacía con detenimiento para intentar que se relajara y no romper la prenda, un regalo de la señora Yoo, pero ahora mismo parecía que la cabeza del menor no funcionaba, velocidad era lo único que pedía.

Daehyun acabó perdiendo la cordura cuando notó el dolor que le producía su pantalón, una pequeña mueca de necesidad se dibujó en su rostro y Youngjae sonrió victorioso, la camisa del menor desapareció enseguida por la urgencia de sentir su piel para intentar calmarse un poco, los ojos de Dae viajaron rápido por el cuerpo del contrario, intentado buscar algo en lo que centrarse y entonces lo encontró, los encontró, le encantaba la forma en que resaltaban sobre la piel blanca de Jae, aquellos botoncitos eran tan adorables como deseosos y el mayor no pudo evitarlo. Youngjae mordió su labio con fuerza y arañó la espalda de Daehyun cuando notó su lengua viajar por su pecho y capturar uno de su pezones, miles de rayos golpeaban en su vientre y truenos sonaban en su mente, la sensación que le provocaba la lengua de su hyung era como una tormenta.

Yeah you can over you can run  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no

Después de aprovecharse de la piel de su dongsaeng, Dae dejó libre aquellos pobres botones que habían sido tan maltratados, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír satisfecho cuando vio la expresión de mareo en el rostro de Youngjae y sintió su erección contra su estómago. Jae abrió los ojos de repente y parecía que fuego salía de ellos, en un movimiento ágil se bajó de los brazos del mayor y puso los pies en el suelo, sujeto a su hyung por la cintura del pantalón y le giró con brusquedad para chocar su espalda contra la pared.

Jung miraba perplejo a Yoo, no entendía nada, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? o al menos ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer?, Youngjae desabrochó los vaqueros del mayor y los bajó con rapidez, Daehyun se quedó aún más perplejo cuando al final entendió sus intenciones....no es que no lo deseara....es que era la primera vez, pero todas sus preocupaciones y pensamientos se disiparon cuando notó las cálidas manos del menor sobre su punto más débil, sin duda Jae tenía un tacto divino, o por otro lado, infernal.

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals

Daehyun sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, su visión era borrosa, su pequeña cosita bonita le masturbaba con la velocidad de un guepardo en plena persecución, y solo cuando pensaba que no podía sentir más placer, Youngjae respiraba contra su miembro, dejaba pequeños besos o lo lamía ligeramente. De repente, en un momento de descuido, el estómago de Daehyun se contrajo, aquello ya era demasiado, era rozar el cielo, aquel calor mezclado con la humedad de la boca de Youngjae era una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que jamás había experimentado, su pequeño era tan virtuoso, usaba tan bien su lengua que el chico de Busan temía correrse si miraba hacia abajo, entonces su mente se partió en dos, la leve sensación de los dientes del menor rozando con suavidad su miembro era el punto que le faltaba a la i.

-Venga Daehyun-susurró el conejito amarillo contra el húmedo miembro del mayor- No seas egoísta, tú ya has comido....pero yo no... Daehyunnie... hyung

La voz de Youngjae era tan sexy y porno que combinada con aquella frase y los escalofríos por el aliento caliente sobre su húmeda virilidad solo se necesitó una ligera lamida para que Daehyun se corriera en la boca del menor.

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals  
Baby I'm

El orgasmo había sido tan potente que le temblaban las piernas, las fuerzas le abandonaron y se deslizó por la pared, cuando quedó sentado en el suelo sintió el peso de Youngjae sobre su regazo, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda del menor y deshizo el camino arañando la piel, escuchándole gemir con deseo, casi había olvidado que Youngjae seguía allí, con su problema entre las piernas.

-Duerme Daehyun-suspiró Youngjae sobre los labios del mayor antes de darle un dulce beso- Estás muy cansado y ahora ya podrás dormir en paz

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Te irás al baño y te masturbaras pensando en mí hasta que te corras?

-Depende-rió el menor- Si eso te excita lo hare con sumo gusto

So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
I love your lies I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you

-Puto, ¿pretendes irte y dejarme aquí? Lo siento bombón pero tú no te marchas de aquí hasta que me haya corrido dentro de ti

Youngjae se levantó del suelo, llevó sus manos hasta sus vaqueros y los abrió con perversión y lentitud, los pantalones se deslizaron por sus piernas y fueron apartados cuando llegaron al suelo, Daehyun contemplaba desde el suelo aquella imagen tan erótica que su pequeño le regalaba y notó como su cuerpo volvía a rugir reclamando no haber tenido suficiente del menor. El conejito gris se arrastró por el suelo hasta alcanzar al amarillo, sus manos acariciaron sus muslos mientras subían a su cintura, sus labios recorrieron el mismo camino hasta llegar a la gomilla de los boxers del menor, sus dientes la capturaron y deslizaron por las piernas del chico hasta dejarle totalmente desnudo, Daehyun tiró la ropa interior de su dongsaeng sin importarle donde fueran a parar, Youngjae se agachó y sujeto a su hyung por la barbilla, mordió su labio inferior y volvió a incorporarse llevándose al otro consigo, cogió las manos del mayor y caminó hasta la cama, cuando sus piernas tocaron el colchón paró y colocó las manos de su amante sobre su caderas, hundió sus manos en el pelo de Daehyun y escondió su rostro en el cuello de este.

-Daehyunnie-susurró- Tómame, apodérate de mí, devórame entero, métemela hasta el fondo.... fóllame duro y hazme gritar por más

Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no

Daehyun ya no pudo controlarse más, eso era lo peor que Youngjae podía haber hecho, o lo mejor, porque el pequeño sabía que su hyung adoraba que fuera borde, brusco, salvaje....y él no tenía problema ninguno. Dae empujó con fuerza a su dongsaeng que cayó de un golpe sobre la cama, sin esperar un solo segundo el vocalista se subió sobre el menor y mordió con fuerza la cadera de este, marcándole como suyo, su lengua perfiló la marca y luego ascendió por el vientre del menor, deslizándose por sus abdominales aun no definidos y su pecho, rodeando aquellos puntos rosas pero sin caer otra vez en la tentación, mordió su cuello obteniendo pequeños suspiros y algún que otro gemido.

Daehyun acarició los labios de Youngjae con tres dedos y el menor comprendió muy bien la tarea que le correspondía, el mayor continua atacando el cuello de su amante dejándole a este todo el trabajo, pero cuando alzó la mirada y vio al menor....el calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, retiró sus dedos de la boca de Jae y los sustituyó por su lengua, el menor continuó lamiendo y chupando como si aún fueran los dedos de su hyung. Jung se separó del menor y presionó sus frentes, miró a su pequeño con confianza y este suspiró intentando relajarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían y dolería bastante, a pesar de toda la excitación y las salvajadas Daehyun no podía calmar su corazón cuando pensaba que dañaba a su bebé, aunque este nunca se quejaba y parecía disfrutar mucho lo que venía después, esos eran los pensamientos que se mantenían en la mente del mayor mientras observaba como Youngjae cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals

Los tres dedos de Daehyun ya estaban violando la entrada de Youngjae, sus dedos se movían con velocidad intentando imitar las penetraciones del mayor, el castaño hacía rato ya que había dejado de mostrar expresiones de dolor, poco a poco se transformaron en muecas de comodidad, más tarde de gusto, después de disfrute y ahora el pelirosa casi podía ver centellear el placer en los ojos del pequeño.

-Dae...Daehyun, te agradecería....mucho si sacaras de mi.... esos puñeteros dedos... tan bonitos tuyos

-¿Y qué Jae? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-susurró Daehyun mientras comenzaba a masturbar al menor

-Creo...que lo he....argh...dejado bastante claro....¡ARGH....DIOS MIO....que me folles de una puta vez niñato de Busan de mierda!

-Me encanta cuando no puedes más... ¿de una?

-De una

Daehyun sonrío pícaro antes de presionar la punta del miembro de Youngjae y arrancarle un largo gemido, separó las piernas del menor con rapidez y se tumbó sobre él quedando totalmente alineado con su entrada, apoyó una mano al lado de la cabeza del chico y sujetó su cadera con la otra, acarició la nariz del menor con la suya y le sacó una adorable sonrisa, Dae unió su boca con la de Jae cuando de repente empujó penetrándolo en un solo golpe, los ojos del menor se abrieron de golpe antes de cerrarse con fuerza para centrarse en el beso y no en el dolor, sin intención de dañarle mordió demasiado fuerte el labio del mayor haciéndole sangre.....como la otra vez, que BABY no recuerda aquellos sospechosos labios de Daehyun y Youngjae, pero esta vez la herida era muy pequeña y a penas se veía.

El castaño rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus piernas dándole más accesibilidad, el menor asintió mientras besaba a su hyung y este supo que ahora era el momento de trabajar un poco, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta, y el sacrificio de realizar ejercicio físico realmente valía la pena, Daehyun salió un poco de Youngjae y volvió a hundirse en él, sintió unas uñas clavadas en su espalda y temió haber dañado al menor, cuando miró se lo encontró todo jadeante.

-A la primera-susurró delirando

-Tengo buena memoria, sobre todo si se trata de recordar donde gimes por más

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals  
Baby I'm

Cada vez que Daehyun salía de Youngjae salía más, hasta casi salir completamente de él, cuando volvía a entrar lo hacía cada vez con más fuerza, al fin y al cabo el menor se lo había pedido duro ¿no? Youngjae arañaba la espalda de Daehyun intentando controlarse un poco porque el resto de BAP estaba en casa, y aunque estaba seguro de que sabían que amaba a su hyung....no es como que sea necesario que le escuchen mientras follan.

Antes de lo que pensaba el menor, Daehyun aumento la velocidad desesperado por más, no por más placer, si no por más gemidos, quería tener a Youngjae gritando, suplicando, gimiendo su nombre....quería hacerle delirar, junto con la velocidad también aumentó la puntería y la rudeza, cada vez alcanzaba con más constancia su próstata y la golpeaba con más fuerza, casi podía sentir como el menor desgarraba su piel intentando no gritar, pero lo lograría, Youngjae gritaría que aquello era lo más maravilloso que había sentido en la vida.

Daehyun cogió las manos de Youngjae y entrelazó sus dedos, llevó sus manos hasta el cabecero e hizo presión mientras cogía más velocidad, aquello ya era imposible de superar, cada que penetraba al menor golpeaba con fuerza su próstata, obteniendo gritos que ya no era capaz de callar, largos escalofríos recorrían la espalda de ambos en grandes delirios de placer, aquello ya era salvaje, sonaba como si la cama, la pared y el suelo fueran a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

-Daehyunnie-sollozó Youngjae de placer- Ya no puedo más ¡AH! No aguantaré más

-Juntos Youngjae

-¿Spring final?

-Spring final

El menor aflojó el agarré en la cintura de su hyung y alzó la cadera lo máximo que pudo, Daehyun abandonó el interior de Youngjae una vez más contando mentalmente la veces que necesitaba un golpe certero antes de conseguir que el menor se corriera, y la respuesta era simple, uno.

-Vamos magdalenita-susurró Daehyun en el oído del menor- córrete para mi

Y en ese momento Daehyun entró con fuerza en Youngjae y golpeó su próstata, liberando el gemido más potente y el orgasmo más grande, el menor casi lloraba de placer, todo su cuerpo temblaba y su interior se contraía, aprisionando el miembro de Daehyun y otorgándole el orgasmo a él también por segunda vez en la noche.

El pelirosa se desplomó sobre su dongsaeng, estaba totalmente agotado, soltó las manos del menor y cerró los ojos por la fatiga, sintió como dos cálidos brazos le rodeaban y unas piernas acariciaban las suyas, un pequeño beso fue depositado en su frente y así Daehyun casi se duerme, entonces fue que recordó que aún estaba dentro de Youngjae y que le estaba aplastando con su peso, salió del interior del menor y escuchó como suspiraba quejándose ante la pérdida, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras envolvía al pequeño con sus brazos atrayéndole a un cálido abrazo, Youngjae escondió el rostro en el pecho de Daehyun y mordió uno de sus pezones antes de restregarse como los gatos.

Ambos cayeron dormidos a los pocos minutos, aun sintiendo el placer en sus cuerpos a pesar del cansancio.

*****

Zelo parpadeó repetidamente, estaba perplejo, miró a sus hyungs y leyó los pensamientos de cada uno, Himchan lucía como una madre preocupada tipo "¿habrán usado protección?", Jongup no lucía su habitual sonrisa, más bien parecía estar fastidiado como "podrían haberse callado un poco", Yongguk miraba la nada diciéndole "desde luego, estos do están más que enamorados", Zelo sintió su vientre quejarse, y en un ataque no premeditado de celos dejó escapar sus pensamientos sin procesarlos antes.

-Que morro, yo también quiero

Himchan y Jongup le miraron como si estuviera loco, como si no supiera lo que decía, pero de reojo pudo apreciar la pequeña sonrisa divertida que se dibujaba tras la mano de Yongguk.

-Tú eres muy pequeño para esas cosas-dijo el líder levantándose- Pilla el skate y vámonos al parque antes de que decidas entrar ahí e interrogarles a los dos

Zelo cogió su monopatín con felicidad y caminó hasta la puerta dando pequeños saltitos, su hyung y él iban a ir al parque....bueno, sí, "al parque".


End file.
